


Let The Wolf In

by damnfancyscotch



Series: Whimsy & Confusion [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Happy Pack, M/M, Multi, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnfancyscotch/pseuds/damnfancyscotch
Summary: "Tell me a story?""Hm... alright, but just one.""The Three Little Pigs?"He thinks about it for a minute before he smiles. "Alright, but I'm going to tell youmyversion.""Okay."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the most adorable [art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/59643474956) by [torakodragon](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/). I am so in love with the cuteness!
> 
> This is mostly canon compliant but there's parts that I've obviously tweaked - to make it work with the original fairy tale - and I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to know what I'm talking about haha.
> 
> Blah, ignore me, just read it!

_"Tell me a story?"_

_"Hm... alright, but just one."_

_"The Three Little Pigs?"_

_He thinks about it for a minute before he smiles. "Alright, but I'm going to tell you_ my _version."_

_"Okay."_

\-----

There is a family living in the heart of the woods in Beacon Hills, in a sprawling house tucked away amongst the trees and springs, the calls of birds and the push of the breezes.

This family is a happy one, made up of people who found one another through chance – though if asked, some of them say it was destiny. Their home is bright with laughter and happiness and love.

Their story started, as many often do, with a boy.

This boy is special, though, because this boy not like every other boy. Oh no, oh no, this boy is also a _wolf_.

On one fateful day, the wolf boy watches as a fire gobbles up his whole life and leaves him all alone except for his sister who tells him that everything will be okay.

And he wants to believe that she is right but… he feels like this cannot be true. He hears it in her heart and he smells it on his skin, the char of _lost lost everything’s lost_ that he thinks may never fade, and it doesn’t, oh no, it does not.

Many years pass and it’s as if the wolf boy truly is cursed, for his sister is taken from him too. The wolf boy howls into the night and goes back, back to that place with the whispering trees and gossipy creeks, where he can still hear the echo of his mother’s laughter and see the twinkle of his father’s eyes.

He tries to be good, oh he does, he does, but it’s not easy.

He scares the first boy he meets so badly that the boy runs far away from him, refusing to open his door, even though the wolf boy is just trying to help. For this crooked-jawed boy is also a wolf, but he doesn’t know what he is.

He refuses to let the wolf boy in, not by the hair on his crooked chin chin!

The wolf boy takes a _deep_ breath to ask the crooked-jawed wolf boy to let him help, but his lungs are too strong and he blows down the crooked-jawed wolf boy’s house! It makes the crooked-jawed wolf boy trust him even _less_ and he runs from the wolf boy every time after that.

It makes the wolf boy sadder. He howls into the trees at night but no one howls back.

The wolf boy tries something new. After letting go of someone who wasn’t the same anymore, he makes a curly-haired wolf boy and a beautiful wolf girl and then a stoic wolf boy.

For the first time in a long time, the wolf boy has a family again.

But things don’t stay happy in the wolf boy’s world.

The stoic wolf boy and the wolf girl run away into the night. It makes him understand that it isn’t safe for the curly-haired wolf boy to be with him any longer, either.

The wolf boy tries to make his wolf understand but he cannot find the words, since they often come hard for him, and so he makes a truly terrible decision and chases his curly-haired wolf away.

The curly-haired wolf runs right to the crooked-jawed wolf boy and they make a pack together and refuse to let the wolf boy in, not by the hair on the crooked-jawed wolf’s crooked chin chin!

This makes him so upset that he takes another _deep_ breath, this time to beg forgiveness.

Much to his dismay, he accidentally blows _this_ house down too! The two wolfs run from him.

It makes the wolf boy howl again, so sad, so sad, and this time, though there’s other wolfs out there to answer, none do.

Now, the whole time that the wolf boy has been trying to do good things and make a pack again, a family, there’s been a _big_ thorn in his paw.

There’s a boy in red that always seems to be around, wherever the wolf boy goes.

At the beginning, the boy in red doesn’t like the wolf boy very much, especially since the crooked-jawed wolf boy is his best friend in the whole world.

The wolf boy isn’t too fond of the boy in red either.

But eventually, by way of chance and danger and _stubbornness_ , the boy in red grows to care for the wolf boy, and the feeling is returned, oh yes, oh yes, it is.

So at the very end, when the wolf boy is beaten down and tired and has no other place to go, he goes to the house of the boy in red.

The crooked-jawed wolf and the curly-haired wolf stand at the window and refuse to let him in, not by the hair on the crooked-jawed wolf’s crooked chin chin!

Just as the wolf boy is about to take another _deep_ breath, this time to explain himself, the boy in red pushes the wolfs out of the way, pokes his head out the window, and demands to know why the wolf boy wants to come inside.

And the wolf boy answers, so true, so true, that he just wants a family again.

The boy in red looks at him for a long time before he blinks his big brown eyes and tells the wolf boy that they will be his family, if he promises to love them and care for them and let them love him in return.

The wolf boy agrees and howls his delight and this time, there are other wolfs to howl with him.

After that, the wolf boy makes a new home in the trees, where his new family can all live together. The stoic wolf boy and the beautiful wolf girl return and their family grows and grows, more people to love and care for and be cared for by.

They are, all of them, together after that: the wolf boy, the boy in red, the crooked-jawed wolf boy, the curly-haired wolf boy, the stoic wolf boy, the beautiful wolf girl, the lizard wolf boy, the screaming queen, the huntress, the fox, the coyote girl, the brilliant human, the mother with the big heart, and the father with the gold star.

And when the wolf boy looks around his den, filled with his family, big and small, young and old, he can’t help but think that they’re all living happily ever after and will continue to do so forever and forever and forever.

And they _do_ , oh yes, oh yes, they do…

\-----

_"The end," Stiles says softly, slowly pulling himself from the edge of the bed._

_Nat's eyes flutter open when he moves, her tiny-caterpillar voice sleepy when she says, “Daddy?”_

_Stiles pauses by the door, his hand on the light switch. “Yeah, punkin?”_

_“That was better than the one they tell at school,” she tells him, blinking her big brown eyes at him as she fights not to fall asleep. “I like the part with Uncle Scott’s crooked jaw the best.”_

_“Me too.” Stiles smiles at her. “Go to bed now, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”_

_“Mmkay.” She snuggles into her pillows, clutching her wolf stuffie closer. “Love you, Daddy.”_

_“Love you too, kiddo.” Stiles turns off the light and leaves the door cracked before walking down the hall past other doors and slipping into bed. He’s barely settled when the cover rustles with movement._

_Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist, murmuring against his skin, “Is he happy?”_

_“Mmm, who?” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s._

_"The boy in red.”_

_“I suppose he is,” Stiles jokes and smiles over his shoulder. “Is the wolf boy happy?”_

_“Oh yes, oh yes, he is,” Derek mimics, pulling Stiles closer and pressing his nose to the line of Stiles’ hair._

_Indeed, the wolf boy’s never been happier, eternally grateful that the boy in red decided to let the wolf in._

**Author's Note:**

> This one's one of my faves. :D
> 
> lovelovelove  
> kisskiss  
> ♡ Scotch


End file.
